Xd
Posiadłość i rezydencji szlacheckiej rodzine LaDymotte ( wszystkie dni i miesiące 1985 r.) thumb|left|400px|rezydencja rodziny LaDymotte w dużym salonie Victor: Panie Gerfortdzie LaDymotte Gerfort LaDymotte:Victorze nie przesadzaj jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi Victor: to prawda ale etykieta tego zabrania Gerfort LaDymotte:Kochanie jak tam z naszą Fundacją i firmą Dymattic Fudantions Valenia LaDymotte de Costa:Dobrze nawet założyłam nową firmę ''Markiza LaDymotte Style , ''coś innego Gerfort LaDymotte:Oczymałem informacje że mój brat Gustof LaDymotte i ma siostra Viktoria LaDymotte przyjadą ze swymi rodzinami , więc będzie rodziny zjazd Valenia LaDymotte de Costa:Ile masz tej rodziny ? będzie czeba dużo przeszykować albo bardziej pasuje przyjęcie rodzinne Gerfort LaDymotte:Dobrze do salonu przycodzi Betty niania Artemisy LaDymotte Betty: Markizie Gerfortdzie LaDymotte i Markizo Valenio LaDymotte de Costa , chciałam przekazac że panienka Artemisa LaDymotte źle się czuje Valenia LaDymotte de Costa :Co jej Artemisie mojej córce Betty spojrzała na twarze państwa markizów LaDymotte o stanie zdrowia swej jedynej jedynaczki Victor: Betty Betty tylko się odwróciła i poszła w stronę kuchni gdzie kucharka Mami gotuje pysze dania W pokoju Artemisy LaDymotte Valenia LaDymotte de Costa: Córciu Artemido (głaszcze po głowie), Co się stało źle się czujesz Artemisa LaDymotte spojrzała na swą matkę Valenie LaDymotte de Costa , i się rozpłakała Artemisa LaDymotte (��): Mamo , jestem w ciąży Valenia LaDymotte de Costa na chwilę zamarła ���� i po chwili wróciła do siebie widząc płaczącą Artemise LaDymotte , i dokładnie spojrzała na nią że ma duży widoczny zaokrąglony brzuszek Valenia LaDymotte de Costa : Wiem urodzisz te dziecko , Córciu Artemisa LaDymotte spojrzała na swą matkę z niedowierzaniem Artemisa LaDymotte : A co Tata powie na to ) łzy w oczach) Valenia LaDymotte de Costa: Oto Artemidzio się nie martw (��) , ja powiem Gerfortowi Artemisa LaDymotte: Przecież to dziecko jest z gwałtu , a mnie zgwałcił Joshua Breeze to on jest ojcem dziecka które w sobie noszę Artemisa LaDymotte rozpłakała się z rozpaczy ���� Valenia LaDymotte de Costa: Urodzisz te dziecko , ja ci pomogę z tym , my przejdziemy ten trud raz Artemisa LaDymotte spojrzała na swą matkę Valenie LaDymotte de Costa i postanowiła dochować ciążę Gabinet biurowy Gerforta LaDymotte de Laveo Jan: Panie Gerfort LaDymotte : Tak , o co chodzi Janie Jan: Pańska Córka jest w ciąży Gerfort LaDymotte spojrzał i zdawało się że się przesłyszał z tym że Artemisa LaDymotte jest w ciąży Gerfort LaDymotte: Janie powtórz mi to co powiedziałeś Jan: Że panienka Artemisa LaDymotte jest w ciąży Gerfort LaDymotte spojrzał ���� Gerfort LaDymotte: Artemisa LaDymotte ma 15 lat , przecież nie ma chłopaka chodzi na lekcje gry na fortepianie i na skrzypcach oraz ma ściśle obowiązki nauki Piotr: Panie Lordzie Gerfordzie LaDymotte de Laveo pańska żona Valenia LaDymotte de Costa dowiedziała że pańska córka panienka Artemisa LaDymotte jest w ciąży z niejakim Joshua Breeze Gerfort LaDymotte: Co ! (gniew ��������) ten Joshua Breeze jest z mą córką Artemisą LaDymotte , ona ma przecież pierw 14 lat a teraz ma 15 jest za młoda Piotr i Jan byli cicho jak myszy kościele a Lord Gerfort LaDymotte de Laveo jest tak wściekły by mógł zabić tego Joshue Breeze Gerfort LaDymotte: Co on zrobił mojej jedynaczce Jan i Piotr byli cicho nic nie mówili bo bali się reaksi Lorda Gerforta LaDymotte de Laveo Viktor: Artemisa LaDymotte została zgwałcona przez Joshue Breeze i zaszła w ciążę właśnie z tym Joshuą Breezem Gerfort LaDymotte de Laveo wpadł w szał i zabrał ze sejfu pistolet , ruszył do samochodów pojechał do Joshuy Breeze Artemisa LaDymotte jest w 9 miesiącu ciąży i ma zachcianki je zdrowo i uczy się prywatnie ma nauczycielkę panią Dorothy Core